


Трагедия Персиваля Грейвза

by Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest - The Dark (Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Drama, M/M, Work, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic%20Beasts%20Mini%20Fest%20-%20The%20Dark
Summary: А что может быть ужаснее слишком дружелюбного нового сотрудника?What can be worse than an excessively friendly new colleague?
Relationships: Abernathy/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team Dark - Summer 2020





	Трагедия Персиваля Грейвза

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
